The Hobbit: Anywhere for You
by MayDayReject
Summary: The Hobbit: Anywhere for You follows the plot of the first Hobbit film. Solaris, Lord Elrond's youngest daughter, joins the Dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo on their quest to get back their homeland.
1. Recruitment

**Hello everyone, thank you for choosing to read my Hobbit story. I have called it Anywhere for You and the theme song for my story is Anywhere for You by John Martin. Everything 'The Hobbit' related or 'The Lord of the Rings' related belongs to J.R.R ****Tolkien and Tauriel belongs to Peter Jackson. I only own my OC. Hope you enjoy, love Mayday xx**

* * *

><p>"We will need an elf on this mission" Gandalf told Elrond. Elrond watched the wizard with careful eyes.<p>

"I cannot Gandalf; I must remain here to watch over Rivendell and my family" Elrond said.

"I understand" Gandalf said taking a sip of wine from his glass. "It was one of your children I was thinking about"

"Which one, I have two boys" Elrond said.

Gandalf put the end of his pipe in his mouth and chewed it cautiously. "I wasn't talking about your sons Elrond" he said and then turned his gaze to a young female elf in the courtyard.

Solaris was Elrond's young child and daughter but she wasn't the typical female elf. Unlike her older sister Arwen she didn't like sewing or gardening or singing although she could do all very well. She preferred to be out in the forest exploring or with the horses or in the kennels with the dogs.

"Solaris?" Elrond asked confused and Gandalf nodded. "Gandalf you can't be serious"

"Oh but I am, Solaris has grown into a fine young woman, the best rider, archer and arguably best fighter with her agility that I've ever seen. There is no one more capable of this journey than her"

"She is my daughter; I will not have her running about the hills with a pack of dwarves a wizard and what else?" Elrond asked shaking his head.

"A hobbit" Gandalf nodded but Elrond continued to shake his head. "How about we ask her Mother, where is Celebrian?" Gandalf asked and Elrond looked at him infuriated.

"You will not…" he started but was interrupted.

"Are my ears burning?" a gentle soft voice asked.

Celebrian, Elrond's wife and Solaris's Mother, floated into the room. She was the most elegant elf in Rivendell with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"I was just suggesting to your husband that I take Solaris on an adventure My Lady Elf" Gandalf said.

"An adventure, that sounds exciting" Celebrian said smiling. She sat in her throne and placed a hand on her husband's.

"Yes" Gandalf agreed "Seeing as Arwen is spending more time away and the boys have their duties. I thought it would be good to show Solaris the world"

"I see no problem with that" Celebrian said looking between Elrond and Gandalf. "What is the issue?"

"Gandalf hasn't told you the rest" Elrond said watching the wizard carefully.

"Yes My Lady" Gandalf said "You see it won't be just Solaris and I, there will be thirteen dwarves and a hobbit"

Celebrian laughed "My goodness, whatever are you doing?"

"He is helping Thorin Oakenshield take back the mountain" Elrond said and Celebrian's eyes opened wide.

"And you want to take sweet Solaris?" she asked.

"That I do" Gandalf said and waited for the She-Elf to respond.

"I think we had better ask Solaris what she feels" Celebrian said and it was Elrond's turn to look wide eyed.

"My Lady you cannot possibly!" he said but Celebrian hushed him.

"We will let Laris speak" she said and summoned for her daughter to join them.

* * *

><p>Solaris was a true beauty. Unlike her older sister who had dark hair, like her Father, and pale skin Solaris had blonde hair, like her Mother, and slightly tanned skin from where she was always outside. She eyes were a dark shade of blue which was unusual for an elf as their eyes were normally bright blue. She was the average height of elves and of slight build.<p>

"You summoned me Mother" she said standing before them. Unlike the other elves Solaris always had a slightly scruffy look about her, whether it was straw in her hair, ripped clothes or dirt under her nails.

"Gandalf would like to ask you something dear" Celebrian said.

"Master Gandalf" Solaris said bowing her head slightly.

"I am going on an adventure Solaris and I would like to know if you would like to come to?"

"An adventure?" she asked. No one had ever asked her to go on an adventure before. "Where to?"

"The mountains, we won't be the only ones going Solaris. A company of dwarves will be with us, along with a hobbit that I have yet to tell of this adventure"

"Then how do you know he'll want to come?" Solaris asked.

"Trust me, he will" Gandalf said breathing in his pipe. "What do you say?"

Solaris was quiet for a minute, she looked at her Mother who gave nothing away and then at her Father. "You don't have to Solaris" he said.

"Oh but I want to" she said.

"Fantastic!" Gandalf exclaimed.

Elrond's face stayed as still as stone. "You will look after her Gandalf, if any harm comes to her"

"Than I shall pay for it with my life" Gandalf said smiling.

* * *

><p>Solaris stood in the court-yard dressed in light brown leggings, a black vest and an emerald coat that went down to her hands, her knees and fastened under her chin. Unlike most elves who tied their hair back in plaits Solaris's hair waved free apart from the odd plait that was placed here and there. She also wore a dark green cape that when she pulled the hood up only her nose and mouth could be seen. On her back was her bow and quiver and in her gloved hands were the reins to her stallion Gandri. Gandri was an impressively large black stallion that Solaris had reared from a foal. He doted on her and did everything she said with the slightest instruction. He had a white blaze that went from between his ears down to his nose and one white sock. Gandalf joined her on his chestnut; his chestnut had been with him for years and was a dear companion.<p>

"Are you ready?" he asked and Solaris nodded.

* * *

><p>They travelled for a few days and then came to a place called Bree. The inhabitants were a mixture of hobbits and men. Gandalf and Solaris left their horses with a stable hand and made their way to an inn called The Prancing Pony.<p>

"Go and fetch a table" Gandalf told Solaris.

Even though she was taller than most in the inn she still felt un-nerved by everyone surrounding the bar. She managed to get a hold of a table in the corner of the room and sat watching all the activity un-moving. Gandalf came over with two pint tankards and placed one in-front of her.

"Thank you" Solaris said pulling hers closer to her.

"I will have to leave you here Solaris" Gandalf said and her eyes went wide.

"But where are you going?" she asked.

"I have to convince our hobbit" Gandalf said "And it is something I need to do alone. Late tomorrow afternoon you shall come to the shire in search of Bag End. When you find Bag End look for this symbol on one of the doors" he said pushing a rag towards her. Solaris looked at the squiggle on it and then back at Gandalf.

"Will I be safe here?" she asked.

"Yes off course" Gandalf said looking around.

They finished their drinks and then Gandalf showed Solaris to the room she'd be staying in.

"Tomorrow evening" he said at the door.

"Tomorrow evening" Solaris repeated and watched as he shut the door.

* * *

><p>Solaris dared not leave the room the following day. She occupied her time with sharpening her arrows, tightening her bow and watching out the window. Bree was a busy little place and she was sure that it would be safe to go for a walk but she didn't want to fall at the first hurdle of her adventure. Instead she waited for the sun to start setting and then ventured out the room. She was very good at being unnoticed when she wanted to and made it to the stables to fetch Gandri. The stable hand had washed both stallion and tack so she gave him two silvers for his trouble and headed towards The Shire.<p> 


	2. Meeting the Clan

**Welcome to Chapter Two. I hope you enjoy. Anything 'The Hobbit' and 'The Lord of the Rings' related belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Tauriel belongs to Peter Jackson. I only own my OC.**

* * *

><p>Solaris's sense of direction wasn't her best tribute and she had to ask directions numerous times before she managed to find the Shire. She was pleased to see that Bag End was clearly sign posted from there. She gained a large audience riding through the shire. She guessed it was because Gandri was so huge to these tiny hobbits but also because elves were not commonly seen in these parts. Once in Bag End she studied all the little round doors for the symbol Gandalf had given her and eventually found it. After tying Gandri to the drain pipe around the side if the house she stepped over the plants to the front door and knocked. There was an awful raucous going on inside, eventually the door opened and a very flushed looking Hobbit looked up at her.<p>

"How my I help you?" he asked.

"Uh Lady Solaris at your service" she said looking past the hobbit and into the house.

"Bilbo Baggins do come in" the Hobbit said stepping aside.

Solaris noticed that he had numerous cloaks and hats in his arms. "Here let me" she said taking some before he dropped them.

"Thank you Miss" he said having forgotten her name already.

"Could you tell me Master Baggins if Gandalf the Grey is here?" Solaris asked putting the cloaks and hats on pegs in the hall.

"Through there" Bilbo said pointing around a corner.

"Thank you sir" Solaris said and slowly ventured around the corner.

She was overwhelmed to find twelve dwarves throwing things and laughing and shouting to each other though all were in good spirits. Gandalf was helping set plates at the table and Solaris made her way silently over to him. The dwarfs' closet stopped what they were doing to stare at her.

"Gandalf" she whispered and he looked up quickly.

"Lady Solaris" he said pulling her into a hug. "You found us"

"That I did" she said standing stock still. He released her and called for another plate and put it down on the table in-front of her.

"A cup of camomile?" an older dwarf asked her.

"Uh" she said looked down at him.

"No thank you Dori, wine for the both of us" Gandalf said. "Sit there Solaris and I shall go get us some wine" he said putting a hand on her shoulder and pushing her down into a seat.

"But Gandalf" she said but he was gone.

So Solaris sat there with her hands in her lap trying not to make eye contact with anyone even though she could feel them all staring daggers into her. Her excellent elf hearing started to pick up on new voices behind her.

"Who's that?" one asked.

"Dunno, but she looks like an elf" another replied.

"What's an elf doing here, how do you even know it's a she? Even the boy elves have long hair like that" the first voice said.

"I'm sure it's a she, there's more barrels to bring in"

"I want to look at her face"

"Leave her be and help with the ale"

They then faded away and Solaris took a deep sigh.

"My Lady" the dwarf called Dori said handing her a small glass of red wine. "Might I ask your name?"

"Solaris, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell" she smiled and Dori nodded.

"And might what you be doing here?" he asked.

"Gandalf invited me on an adventure" Solaris replied, she hadn't liked the question but was polite enough to answer it.

"Oh" Dori said walking away "Thorin won't like that" she heard him mutter under his breath.

Dwarves continued to set up a table around her. Getting herself wound up Solaris stood and search for Gandalf but he appeared and pushed her back into her seat again.

"No point getting up my Lady, everyone about to sit down"

"Gandalf I don't feel very comfortable" Solaris said just as a dwarf parked himself almost on top of her.

"Excuse me my lady" he apologised.

"Nonsense" Gandalf said and laughed as a bread roll went flying across the table.

Solaris sat there in silence as food flew and mouths chewed around her. Dwarves honestly had no table manners what so ever, if she behaved like this in Rivendell her Father would cut her ears of and what made it worse the young dwarf opposite her kept staring. He finally tried to speak to her but it was hard with all the shouting.

"My name is Kili" he shouted.

"Pleasure" she replied with a grimace. "I'm Solaris"

"Maris?" he questioned and she shook her head.

"Solaris" she repeated.

"Can't hear you love" he called back.

She was fuming, love, who did he think he was calling love? She glared at Gandalf who was ignoring her but she knew he saw how angry she was. A dwarf then just walked down the middle of the table. Once he had sat down and cups had been filled they smashed them together sending ale and goodness knows what else all over the table. Solaris then watched open mouthed as they all drank deeply, so deeply in fact that liquid poured out the side of the cups down their beards and clothes. They then started a belching competition which was the last straw for Solaris; she got up from the table and on her way out picked up an apple.

* * *

><p>Outside the air was cool and refreshing. She used one of her daggers to cut the apple into pieces for her and Gandri to share. She then used an empty pale and filled it with water. So that he might drink comfortably she took his bridle of and looped it around his neck.<p>

"Good boy" she said holding the bucket while he drank.

"My Lady?"

She turned her head to see the young dwarf who had tried to talk to her across the table.

"Master Dwarf" she said turning back to Gandri.

"I feel we've got of on the wrong foot" he said coming forward and standing beside her. He was tall for a dwarf, about the same height as her. He could almost be mistaken for a short man. He was also remarkably good looking, for a dwarf.

"My name is Kili" he said offering her his hand.

"Solaris" she said taking his hand and shaking it.

"So how do you find yourself in Bag End?" he asked.

"Gandalf invited me on an adventure" she said.

"Did he!" Kili exclaimed "Well that's good; I've never really had anything to do with elves. Is it true that you can do magic?" he asked.

"Well, I'm still unpractised but my Father is a great sorcerer" she said.

"And who's your Father, might I have heard of him?" Kili asked.

"Lord Elrond of Rivendell" she said.

"A Lord, then that makes you a princess" Kili said.

"Yes it does, although I've never been very princess like" she said.  
>"My uncle is a king" Kili said "And I've never felt very royal either"<p>

Solaris smiled and he laughed gently. "Come I want to show you something" he said.

He gestured back into the Hobbit hole and Solaris followed. One of the other dwarves handed him a pipe which he took and put a hand on Solaris's shoulder.

"Stand here" he said positioning her just so.

She was now standing next to Bilbo who still looked very flustered. He was about to say something to Gandalf when one of the shorter dwarves came over.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but what should I do with my plate?" he asked.

"Here you go Ori, give it to me" another dwarf said.

Solaris frowned. She was never going to be able to learn all their names. This dwarf took the plate and tossed it over the other side of the room where Kili caught it and tossed it into the kitchen. Solaris didn't here smashing so she guessed someone else had caught it. Plates then came flying and Solaris pressed herself to the wall to keep out the way.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing pottery!" Bilbo exclaimed. "It's over 100 years old!" he cringed when the plate nearly hit the ceiling.

More dishes were tossed and bounced of off various body parts and knifes and forks were bashed and used as swords across the table.

"Can you not do that, you'll blunt them!" Bilbo said.

"Oh do you hear that lads, he says we'll blunt the knives" a dwarf said and they continued to play at daggers.

_"__Blunt the knives bend the forks"_ Kili sang as he sent plates hurtling into the kitchen.

_"__Smash the bottles and burn the corks"_

_"__Chip the glasses and crack the plates, that's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_ the all sang.

_"__Cut the cloth, tread on the fat, leave the bones on the bathroom mat, pour the milk on the pantry floor, splash the wine on every door, dump the crocks in a boiling bowl, pound them up with a thumping pole, when your finished if they are whole, send them down the hall to roll, that's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" _

By the end of the song all the plates were piled high on the kitchen table washed, dried and ready to be put away.

"Impressive huh?" Kili asked smiling at Solaris.

She had barely nodded when there was a loud knock at the door. Solaris could hear Gandri whinnying. She made to run when she was caught by one of the dwarves.

"Wait" he said.

"He is here" Gandalf said.


	3. Thorin Oakenshield

**Hey, this is chapter 3! I'm hoping your enjoing my take on 'The Hobbit' and that you like my OC so far. Everything 'The Hobbit' and 'The Lord of the Rings' related belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Tauriel belongs to Peter Jackson. 'The Hanging Tree is from Mocking Jay and sung by Jenifer Lawrence. **

* * *

><p>"Gandalf" a deep voice said as the door opened. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all if it had not been for that mark on the door"<p>

"Mark, there's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago" Bilbo said marching forwards.

"There is a mark, I put it there myself" Gandalf said shutting the door. "Bilbo Baggins let me introduce the leader of our company. Thorin Oakenshield"

"So this is the Hobbit" Thorin said studying Bilbo. "Tell me Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked confused.

"Axe or sword, what's your weapon of choice" Thorin asked making a circle around the Hobbit.

"Well I do have some skill at conkers if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant"

"Thought as much" Thorin said with his arms folded. The look of arrogance on his face made Solaris angry. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar"

Thorin turned to the others who laughed.

"Do not talk about him or look at him like that" Solaris said stepping forward. He was tall for a dwarf; she was willing to bet he was half man.

"And what prey tell are you?" Thorin asked judging her now. Her hair had flopped over her ears so he could not see that she was an elf.

"This is Lady Solaris, daughter of Lord Elrond the elven Lord of Rivendell" Gandalf said stepping beside them. "I invited her"

"We do not need a Lady no more than we need an elf" Thorin said.

"I could skin you so fast that you'd still be standing and think there was a draught" Solaris spat. "Weren't you brought up to respect ladies and your host?"

"I was brought up on a battle field before you were even alive" Thorin said stepping closer to her.

"Then your old enough to have some manners" Solaris said giving him a steely glare.

"Tell me Gandalf" Thorin said addressing the wizard but still looking at the elf. "Why is it we have need of an elf"

"Solaris has a very good skill set" Gandalf said "She will be very valuable to us"

Thorin nodded "That is if she learns to hold her tounge" he said. He brushed past her and went into the kitchen. Solaris was left standing there fuming.

"You should know better than to challenge my Uncle" Kili said coming over to her.

"He is nothing special, just a dwarf with his head up his own…" Solaris stopped when Gandalf hit her on the head with the end of his staff.

"Come Solaris" he said.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin. Did they all come?" a white haired dwarf asked.

"Kili" Solaris whispered and the young dwarf nodded. "Could you tell me everyone's names?"

He nodded and took his pipe out his mouth "I am Kili and that's my brother Fili" he said. "Thorin, my uncle, you know, then there's Ori, Dori and Nori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Balin and Dwalin"

He pointed to each with the end of his pipe; Solaris watched and knew she would never remember who was who to start with apart from the easy ones.

"Aye, Envoys from all seven kingdoms" Thorin nodded while he ate some soup.

The others were all now sat calmly around the table with tankards. Fili moved up so that there was room for Kili and Solaris to sit down.

"And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin asked. "Is Dain with us?"

"They will not come" Thorin said.

Solaris didn't pretend to understand what he was talking about but listened anyway.

"They say this quest is ours and ours alone"

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo my dear fellow, let us have a little more light" Gandalf said and the Hobbit scurried to fetch more candles.

"Far to the east, over rangers and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak," Gandalf said unfolding a map onto the table.

"The Lonely Mountain" Bilbo read aloud.

"Aye Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time" Gloin said.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end" Oin said.

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asked.

"Ah well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible" Bofur said. "Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Air-born fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals"

"Yes, I know what a dragon is" Bilbo said.

"I'm not afraid, I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie" Ori said standing.

"Good lad Ori" Nori said.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us but we number just 13 and not 13 of the best, nor brightest"

"Here who are you calling dim?" Nori said.

Solaris remained silent, maybe if she sat here quietly and long enough they would all but forget her entirely.

"We may be few in number but we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf" Fili said.

"And you forget we have a wizard and an elf in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time" Kili said slapping Solaris on the shoulder. Gandalf denied the claim of slaying 100 dragons. Solaris looked across the table and her eyes met Thorin's. They then all started to argue over something.

"And what has my Lady elf slain?" Thorin asked.

Solaris heard him loud and clear but the others stopped their fighting and asked him to repeat. "I said what has my lady elf slain?" his eyes were gleaming.

"Put an apple in your mouth" Solaris said flatly.

"What?" Ori asked looking very confused.

Solaris picked up an apple and chucked it at Thorin. "Put it in your mouth" she said getting up. The dwarves murmured to each other while she was gone, when she came back she had her bow and a single arrow in her hand.

"Go on, shove it in" she said notching the arrow.

Slowly with raised eyebrows Thorin bit the apple between his teeth, his eyes never left the elf.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" Kili asked from next to her.

Solaris ignored him and loosed her arrow. They all gasped as the arrow plunged into the apple but Thorin remained breathing. He slowly took the apple from his mouth and they all looked at saw that the arrow had just enough force behind it to go into the apple but not his throat.

"I think you made your point Solaris" Gandalf said.

"I hope so" she said placing her bow onto the table.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too?" Thorin said slowly getting back on topic. "Rumours have begun to spread, the dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" he said shaking his fist. The others all cheered their leader.

"Will you help us Solaris?" Kili asked amongst the cheering.

"I shall try" she nodded.

"You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain" Balin said.

"Isn't there a back entrance?" Solaris asked. "There is always more than one way into a place"

"Brains and well as spirit you have there young Solaris" Gandalf said producing a key.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked.

"It was given to me by your Father, by Thrian, for safe-keeping. It is yours now"

"If there is a key, there must be a door" Fili said.

"These ruins speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls"

"There's another way in" Kili said excitedly.

Solaris was excitement but she was also worried, this all sounded to good to be true.

"Well if we can find it but dwarf doors are invisible when closed" Gandalf said. "The answer lies somewhere hidden in this map and I do not have the skill to find it but there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever I believe that it can be done"

"That's why we need a burglar" Ori said pointing at Bilbo.

"Hmm a good one too. An expert I'd imagine" Bilbo said not really grasping what they were talking about.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

Bilbo looked behind him as if they were talking to someone else.

"Am I what?" he asked.

"He said he's an expert, hey" Oin said holding his hearing funnel up.

"Me! No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life"

"Well I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material" Balin said.

"Aye the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves" Gloin said.

"He's just fine" Kili piped up.

They all started arguing again and Gandalf stood. A sickly feeling came over Solaris and she closed her eyes and put her hand to her head.

"Enough!" Gandalf said "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is!" a shadow came over the room.

"Are you well Solaris?" Fili asked.

"I'm fine" she gasped.

As the shadow faded and Gandalf sat down the sickness left her also. "Please don't do that again Gandalf" she said.

"I apologise my lady" Gandalf said "I forgot that dark power like that hurts elves so. Now Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, in fact they can pass unseen by most if they choose, and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr Baggins, I even went so far as to go to Rivendell to seek an elf"

"That I did not ask you to do" Thorin said glancing at Solaris.

* * *

><p>That was about as enough as she could take. Making sure she bashed the table and sending tankards spilling Solaris stood and marched into the living area. There was a fire burning in the hearth but Solaris found the room too hot and went and sat on the window sill. She lifted a leg up to her chin and unfastened her jacket a little. She stopped at the button just above her breast and sighed heavily while staring out the window. She jumped slightly when Gandri appeared at the window. He whinnied and tossed his head; Solaris laughed and tapped the window at him. He tossed his head a little more and then went back to eating Bilbo's grass. She could hear Gandalf and the dwarves talking and then there was some laughing and the shuffling of paper. She looked over at Bilbo standing in the lobby, he looked pale and clammy.<p>

"Bilbo" she called. "Come sit with me"

"I need air" he said.

"And poof your no more than a pile of ash" Bofur said and Bilbo promptly fell to the floor. Solaris shook her head and went back to watching Gandri out the window. Bilbo eventually woke up and Gandalf took him into another room to talk. The dwarves slowly migrated into the room where Solaris was sitting. She ignored them filtering in and concentrated on the window even though Gandri was now dosing standing up. Solaris heard Thorin's heavy boots come in as he stood by the fire; she glanced and saw that he was staring into the flames breathing in his pipe. Fili and Kili were the last to come into the room, Fili sat in one of the arm chairs and Kili leant on the wall next to Solaris.

"He doesn't have anything against you" he whispered "It's another elf but you're all the same to him"

"We are not all the same, I do not know what an elf can have done to make him so sour but I shall do my best to make up for any wrong doings" she said and Kili smiled.

"The past cannot be made up, the wound goes to deep" he said patting her shoulder.

Solaris pondered what could have been so terrible that Thorin now hated every elf he had the misfortune to come across.

A low pitched humming had started. It filled the room and floated around Solaris like a warm blanket on a winter's eve. It annoyed her to think that it was Thorin's singing that warmed her so but she couldn't help it.

_"__Far over the misty mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old, we must away, ere break of day, to find our long, forgotten gold" _Thorin sang, Solaris found her eyes closing.

_"__The pines were roaring, on the height, the winds were moaning in the night, the fire was red, it flaming spread, the trees like torches, blazed with light" _they all harmonised together.

By now Gandalf had come into the room. "How ever many time I hear that song it still chills me" he said sitting down. "What about you Solaris?" he asked.

"It was beautiful" she said not taking her eyes from the window.

"Why don't you sing something, the dwarves have treated you, why don't you treat them?"

Solaris looked around the room; the all looked expectantly at her. Thorin's eyes had even softened but Solaris expected that was from the ale he'd consumed. She turned back to the window and chose a simple song to sing that had very few words to it.

_"__Are you, are you, coming to the tree, they strung up a man they say who murdered three, strange things did happen her no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree. _

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree, where a dead man called out, for his love to flee, strange things did happen here no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree. _

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree, where I told you to run, so we'd both be free, strange things did happen here no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree, wear a necklace of hope, side by side with me, strange things did happen here no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree, where I told you to run, so that we'd both be free, strange things did happen here no stranger would it be, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree, they strung up a man they say who murdered three, strange things did happen her no stranger would it seem, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree, where a dead man called out, for his love to flee, strange things did happen here no stranger would it seem, if we met at midnight in the hanging tree"_

It was a long song and by the time she'd finished most of the dwarves were either asleep or dozing.

"They will sleep well tonight" Gandalf said. "Now we must lay our heads, Bilbo show Solaris to a room"

The Hobbit nodded "This way My Lady" he said and Solaris followed.


	4. True Tales

**Hey, so what are you thinking so far? I'm not sure about leaving a space between some of the lines but let me know what you prefer. Everything 'The Hobbit' and 'The Lord of the Rings' related belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Tauriel belongs to Peter Jackson. Hope you enjoy chapter 4. Love Mayday x**

* * *

><p>The following morning Solaris woke to the sound of plates and talking in the kitchen. She rose, smoothed out her hair, had a wash in the basin and made her way to the kitchen. There she found a much calmer scene to that of last night, everyone was walking around instead of jumping and prancing everywhere and their talking was hushed.<p>

"My Lady" Kili said pulling a chair back for her to sit on.

"Thank you" she nodded. He pulled up a chair next to her and poured her some juice and handed a plate. "Take what you like" he said "We are in haste to leave"

Solaris sipped at her juice and picked up two apples from the table, one she placed in her pocket for Gandri and the other she polished on her jacket till it shone before she bit into it. She then observed as Thorin came and sat at the head of the table opposite her.

"I would like to apologise for last night" he said slowly "I was perhaps to quick to pass judgement"

"That you were" she said and Fili sat down on her other side.

"Take the apology, he never says sorry to anyone" he said.

"I accept your apology master dwarf" she said and he nodded.

While the dwarves tidied the kitchen Solaris went and prepared Gandri for the day ahead. She observed that the dwarves did not have ponies so she knew she'd be going on foot with Gandri walking by her side. Soon the dwarves came out of the hobbit hole one by one; she waited for them on the path with reins in hand.

"Magnificent beast" Thorin said looking up at Gandri. He then headed of down the path leading the way. Solaris fell to the back of the group but Kili decided to keep her company. He was in the middle of a story of how he was surrounded by a thousand orcs and was just about to tell her how he made his daring escape when Ori came over.

"Excuse me Miss" he said.

"Solaris" she corrected him.

"Solaris" he repeated "What is your horse's name?"

"Gandri" she told him.

"Would I be able to lead him for a bit?" he asked. Without quibble Solaris handed him down the reins and he gripped them tightly in his hands. Gandri changed his stride so that Ori could walk at his normal pace, Gandri had always been good with children and that's all what these dwarves were to him.

"I can ride a full sized horse" Kili said.

"Don't believe him Solaris" Fili said "He's lying to try an impress you"

"I'm not lying!" Kili exclaimed. "I can ride a horse"

"Not one as big as Gandri here, I bet even Solaris looks like a dwarf when she's riding him"

"Gandri is a particularly large horse" Solaris nodded.

"Aye, let me have a go" Kili said.

"No, I'm holding his reins" Ori said holding the reins to his chest.

"Please don't start an argument" Solaris said. She turned her head back towards the forest. Standing on the edge of the tree-line was Gandalf and beside him in a long row were ponies, some where brown and some where white.

"Gandalf" Thorin greeted as they made their way towards him.

"I thought we'd go by pony" he said "Far better than walking all the away, Solaris, I didn't fetch you a pony"

"That's fine Gandalf" she said taking back Gandri's reins from Ori.

Once they were all seated they continued through the forest.

"What about Bilbo?" Solaris asked turning Gandri back towards the Shire.

"He will be along" Gandalf said.

* * *

><p>The sound of hoof beats and the nattering of dwarves was quite soothing Solaris found and being back in the saddle made her feel at home. She wished nothing more than to race on in full gallop but she resisted and stayed in her place. She was riding behind Thorin and with Fili, Kili and Balin beside her. At the very front was Gandalf on his chestnut.<p>

"WAIT, WAIT!" a voice called from behind them and everyone pulled to a stop.

"I signed it" Bilbo said waving some parchment above his head. "Here"

He passed it to Balin who read it over "Everything appears to be in order, welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield" he said. The others cheered.

"I'm pleased you decided to come Bilbo" Solaris smiled and he nodded back.

"Give him a pony" Thorin said.

"No, no, no that won't be necessary. Thank you, I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays you know" Bilbo said. "Even got at far as Frogmorton once, aah!" his babbling was interrupted by Kili and Fili grabbing a shoulder each and plopping him into a saddle. Truth be told he did not look born for a saddle but he sat there none the less.

"Come on Nori, pay up!" Fili said and Nori chucked a small sack of coins back.

"What's that?" Solaris asked.

"We had bets as to whether the hobbit would show up" Kili smiled catching another pouch of coins.

"Wait, stop we have to turn around!" Bilbo called out. Thorin reined in his pony with a look of impatience on his face.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief" Bilbo said frisking his pockets.

"Here, use this" Bofur said ripping some of his tunic and handing it to Bilbo.

"Move on" Thorin said started forward again.

Solaris giggled and off course the brothers wanted to know at what. "Look how fuzzy Thorin's pony's bum is" she said. "I've never seen one that fuzzy before"

They both smiled at each other "The things you find amusing" Fili said shaking his head.

"Here, does my pony have a hairy bum?" Kili asked trying to look behind him.

"Let me see" Solaris said dropping her reins and taking her feet out the stirrups. She spun around and leant flat on Gandri's back so her cheek rested on the top of his rump.

"Nope no where near as fuzzy as Thorin" she said.

"Hah, Thorin the fuzzy. Has a certain ring to it" Kili said.

"Get back in the saddle!" Thorin called and Solaris sat up and perched just behind Gandri's saddle. The horse just continued to plod forward.

"Get back in the saddle" Solaris muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>They travelled up and down hills, on the edge of cliffs, on flat ground and then woodland again until darkness fell and they made camp for the night. While some made a fire and others scouted the area by foot, Solaris set to un-tacking the ponies and putting feeding bags on their noses. Gandri preferred to eat his oats straight from the floor. Once fed, watered and tethered Solaris perched on a rock next to Gandalf.<p>

"He does not respect me, he thinks me a child" she said and Gandalf did not need to ask who she was talking about.

"Thorin holds this mission dear to his heart; he has no hatred towards you Solaris. He just isn't a laid back dwarf, he never as been. Now stop fretting and find a patch near the fire to sleep"

As she headed for the fire Bilbo passed her doing his best not to look suspicious.  
>"What are you doing Master Hobbit?" she asked.<p>

"I'm giving Myrtle an apple" he whispered "But don't tell the others"

"Your secret is safe with me" she smiled.

Hardly any of the dwarves were awake; Kili was though and was picking bits of bark and throwing them into the fire.

"Come sit here my Lady" he said shuffling a little so that she could sit down.

The sound of Fili sharpening some of his blades bounced of the stone walls and rang in her ears.

"How many blades do you have?" Solaris asked as she sat.

"I have…" he counted on his fingers "Eight" he said.

"You're like a little hedgehog" Solaris smiled and Fili laughed.

"So how old are you?" Kili asked drawing her attention.

"Slightly younger than you but older than Bilbo" she replied. "But I will look this way for many, many years to come"

"Aye" Kili said studying her "Elves do age physically slower than any other"

"Why is that I wonder?" Solaris pondered watching into the fire.

"So, do you have any male elf friends?" Kili asked cautiously but Solaris didn't have time to answer as her ears picked up a screech in the distance.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked jumping back into the little overhang they were sitting under.

"Orcs" Solaris replied getting up to go investigate the air.

"Nice try brother but you'll have to try harder than that" Fili said from where he was rested at the very back of the cave.

Kili scoffed at him and threw some bark at him.

"Thorin" Solaris said patting the dwarfs' knee as she walked passed him. He had been dozing in a sitting position leant on some rocks. "Orcs" she whispered and he looked about him.

"Throat cutters, there'll be dozens of them out there. The low-lands will be crawling with them" Fili said.

"How far away?" Thorin asked coming to stand by Solaris.

"Not far" she said listening and smelling the air. Elves have fantastic senses. Thorin watched her face as she studied the air. "It is a small company, but we should avoid conflict all the same" she said and he nodded.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep, quick and quiet, no screams just lots of blood" Kili was telling Bilbo.

"Stop scaring him" Solaris scolded turning to look at them.

"I'm just telling him the truth is all" Kili said looking from her into the fire.

"Sometimes the truth is better kept hushed my friend" she said trying to lighten the mood. Kili turned to Fili and they both chuckled.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin asked from Solaris's side. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it" Kili said, his face slowly dropping.

"No you didn't" Thorin said with a very low voice as he walked passed them all. "You know nothing of the world" Solaris heard him mutter as he walked passed Gandalf and around the side of the rocks.

"You got scorched" Solaris said smiling.

"Shut up" Kili said throwing some bark at her.

"Don't mind him laddie" Balin told Kili. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf Kingdom of Moria but our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of all their race Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn the wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed we did not know. We were leaderless; defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him" Balin glanced at Thorin's turned back "A young Dwarf Prince facing down the pale orc, he stood alone against this terrible foe. His armour rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield, he picked up a sword and cut of the pale orcs arm at the elbow. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back and our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast or song that night for our deaths were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived and I thought to myself then there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call king"

At that moment Thorin turned and looked at everyone staring at him.

"And the pale orc?" Bilbo asked. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago" Thorin said walking back over to where he was rested previously.

Solaris caught the looks Balin and Gandalf gave each other. Everyone settled back down and Solaris gingerly walked over to Thorin.

"Thorin, may I sit?" she asked and he nodded.

She sat on the ground with her legs crossed and filtered dust through her fingers.

"I wanted to apologise to you for my behaviour" she said "I was disrespectful to you"

"And I you" he said.

"I shan't challenge you again" she said.

"Solaris, sometimes I forget and need telling but they are all too scared to do so. You however are not. Now go get some sleep, I sense rain in the air" he said and Solaris nodded and stood. "May we start again, maybe this time we'll get of on a better foot" she said and held her hand out. "I'm Solaris"

Thorin rolled his eyes and took her hand "Thorin" he said as they shook.

"Please to meet you Thorin" Solaris said and they dropped their handshake.

"I won't tell you again, go to sleep" he said.

"Yes my Lord" she said.

"Don't call me that, its just Thorin" he said.

"Okay, just Thorin" she said with a wink and headed back over to the fire. Thorin watched her go and a smile crept to his lips. He soon was drifting back to sleep.


	5. Trolls

**Here's chapter 5! As usual everything 'The Hobbit' and 'The Lord of the Rings' related belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Tauriel belongs to Peter Jackson. **

* * *

><p>Solaris was woken by the crack of thunder and droplets of rain dripping onto her cheek.<p>

"Time to leave my Lady" Gloin said giving her a slight nudge as he passed.

She got up and pulled her cloak from the saddle bags, it was her favourite cloak that covered her entire face apart from her nose and mouth. Most of the ponies were already saddled apart from Gandri who none were tall enough to reach. Solaris wasn't really tall enough but she had mastered being able to toss it onto his back and Gandri had learnt to lower his head for her to put the bridle on.

They set off back into the trees and walked for some while in the rain.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"It is raining Mr Dwarf" Gandalf called back over the noise of the rain. "And it will continue to rain until the rain is done, if you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard"

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us; the greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two blue wizards do you know I've quite forgotten their names"

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"Well that would be Radagast the Brown" Gandalf answered.

"Is he a great wizard, or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked and Solaris bit her lip.

"I think he's a very great wizard in his own way. He's a gentle soul that prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye on the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world"

They continued to ride for the whole day and only stopped for a snack. They eventually did come to a proper stop on the side of a grassy hill.

"We'll camp here for the night" Thorin said. "Fili, Kili look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them. Take Solaris with you if you like, she likes ponies"

"You hear that, you're with us!" Kili exclaimed up to Solaris who was yet to dismount.

"Oin, Gloin get a fire going" Thorin ordered.

"I think it would be wiser to move on" Gandalf said "We could make for the Hidden Valley"

Thorin walked over to Gandalf and they started to talk in hushed voices. Meanwhile the others set up camp. Solaris busied herself with settling the horses. There was a sudden gust of wind and a smell caught her attention.

"Can you smell that?" she asked Fili who was un-tacking a pony next to her.

"Smell what?" he asked.

"God it's foul!" Solaris exclaimed putting a hand to her nose. Gandri shuffled uneasy from foot to foot.

"It's probably Bombur" Fili smiled.

"I think you need to pick his hooves" Kili said pointing to the restless Gandri.

"It's not that" she said patting Gandri's neck. He could smell it too; it was bad what ever it was. Just to be sure she checked Gandri's feet before following Kili and Fili to where they had set up watch.

Night fell and Solaris's eyes started to drop, she was only awoken every time her head jerked forward.

"You can rest Laris" Kili said, he'd taken to calling her Laris. It was a name she'd been called before by her family and it was strange to hear it be said outside of Rivendell.

"I'm fine" she said.

"Come rest your head on my shoulder, I'll watch over you and the horses" Kili said.

"Stop flirting with her Kili" Fili said "We're all tired of it, you have more chance getting with a Warg than you do Solaris" Solaris and Fili laughed softly together while Kili stopped talking and stewed in silence.

Solaris was pushed roughly and her eyes snapped open.

"I fell asleep" she said started.

"There is a problem" Fili said pulling her to her feet.

He dragged her to where Kili was standing and Solaris followed his eye line to where posts had been broken and no ponies stood where ponies should have been stood.

"Where's Gandri?" she asked suddenly panicked, she looked around and couldn't see the black stallion anywhere. "Oh no" she said making to move but Fili caught her.

"Just wait while we think what to do" he said.

Bilbo then came forward juggling three bowls of strew. "What the matter?" he asked when they didn't take the bowls.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies" Kili said.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem" Fili said.

"We had 16"Kili said "And Gandri"

"Now there's 14 and no Gandri" Fili said.

Bilbo looked at Solaris "No Gandri?" he asked.

"I can't just stand here" she said making to move again but this time she was caught by Kili.

"I will sit on you" he warned pointing a finger at her.

"We'd better see who is missing" Fili said.

They searched the ponies and came to the conclusion that Daisy and Bungo were missing along with Gandri.

"Well that's not good" Bilbo said following them still holding the stew. "And that is not good at all" he said gesturing to a tree that had been uprooted. "Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"Uh no, lets not worry him" Fili said "As our official burglar we thought you might like to look into it"

"Well uh. Look something big uprooted these trees" Bilbo said.

"That was our thinking" Kili agreed.

"It's something very big and possibly quite dangerous"

Solaris could not stand this any longer. She found some footprints and started to follow them, soon she could see a light through the trees and carefully she crept closer and closer. She came to a stop at a tree that had fallen long ago and pressed herself to it. A few seconds passed and Kili and Fili joined either side of her.

"Shush" she said as a large troll came lumbering out the trees carrying more ponies.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty, I think they're gonna eat them. We have to do something" Bilbo said.

"Eat them!" Solaris exclaimed.

Kili threw a hand over her mouth. "Be quiet" he said.

"Yes you should!" Fili whispered and took the bowls from Bilbo.

"Mountain trolls are slow and stupid and you're so small, they'll never see you" Kili said still with his hand over Solaris's mouth. She would have bitten him but she had no idea where his hands might have been.

"No, no, no" Bilbo said.

"It's perfectly safe. We'll be right behind you" Kili said finally removing his hand.

"If you run into trouble hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl" Fili said pushing the hobbit forwards. While his back was turned the dwarves grabbed Solaris and scurried her away.

"No, I want to help" she said struggling against them.

"Just let the burglar do his job" Fili said.

They stopped a few bushes away so that they could watch Bilbo. First he tried to free the equines but the rope was too thick. They watched as he tried to pick pocket a knife but the troll happened to grasp him by accident and blew his nose into the little hobbit.

"Ew" Solaris, Kili and Fili all said at the same time.

* * *

><p>The trolls were trying to decide what Bilbo was when Fili and Kili jumped out the trees without so much of a warning to Solaris. While the dwarves worked to free Bilbo Solaris set the horses free, she whispered Elvish to Gandri and he disappeared in another direction to the ponies. Just as she turned Thorin and the other dwarves came running out the trees with blades and axes wielded above their heads. Jumping up into a tree Solaris called to one of the trolls who was trying to smash Bofur into the ground. She had no weapons and the dwarves all had something each so there was nothing left for her.<p>

"Oi, you ugly slug!" she called and shook her head at how stupid she felt "Come get me!"

The trolls nearest her turned and looked up at her in the tree.

"Who are you calling ugly, tree rat" he called back up at her.

He then attempted to clamber up the tree towards her while Thorin and Dwalin attacked him from behind. Seeing a fallen blade on the floor Solaris leapt and grabbed it. She then flitted around the campfire slashing here and there. Then was grabbed and arms wrapped around her.

"What?" she asked.

"Look"

Thorin was gripping her tightly and in-front of them two of the trolls had Bilbo between them and the other got up from the ground after recovering from a slash to the knee.

"Lay down your arms or we'll rip his off" the troll said and Thorin let Solaris go to drop his sword. They all did the same and waited for someone to make a move.

They were all then put in bags and thrown into a pile. The trolls got a large fire going and started to discuss how they were going to cook them all.

"Kili, stop it" Solaris said.

"What?" he shouted.

"Quit touching my, you know what's" she said not being common enough to say words like that out loud.

"I'm not!" he exclaimed. "Who's touching Solaris?"

"Sorry, I thought that I was holding onto a peach. I was going to save it for later" Ori said.

"Oh god" Solaris and more than one dwarf groaned.

"Shut up all of you!" Thorin said.

"Wait, you are making a terrible mistake" Bilbo said rolling off the pile and jumping his way towards the trolls who were turning some of the dwarves on a spit above the fire.

"I meant with the seasoning" he continued.

"What about the seasoning?" a troll asked.

"Well have you smelt them?" Bilbo asked "Your gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up"

The dwarves called Bilbo a traitor for what he was saying by Solaris knew his plan, he was stalling for time.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" another troll asked.

"Shut up, let the flurgaburburhobbit talk" the lead troll said.

Solaris shuffled her back so that she was next to Thorin. "He's smart" she said and Thorin frowned.

"How, he's discussing how to cook us" he said.

"To bag us some time while we try and got out this mess" she said and he nodded slowly.

"Uh, the secret of cooking dwarf is..."

"Yes come on, tell us the secret"

"Yes uh, yes I'm telling you the secret is to skin them first" Bilbo said and the dwarves let out a cry.

"What a load of rubbish" said one of the trolls who was turning the spit said. "I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scarf em I say, boots and all"

"He's right, nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf" the troll said picking Solaris up by the back of the bag. He stared at her and she scowled at it.

"I'm not a dwarf you idiot" she said and swung her bag high enough so that she could kick him in the eye. The troll whaled and dropped her to the floor, she managed to twist so that she landed on her side but the wind still left her.

"Solaris!" the dwarves shouted.

"That one kicked me!" the troll squealed.

"Leave it there to squirm" another troll said.

So the troll picked up Bombur and dangled him over his mouth.

"Uh, not that one" Bilbo said and the troll stopped.

"Why not"

"Uh, he's infected" Bilbo said. "Yeah, he's got worms in his tubes"

"Ahh" the troll said dropping Bombur onto Kili.

"In fact they hall have. They're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't"

"Parasites, did he say parasites?" Oin asked Kili who nodded his head furiously.

"We don't have parasites" he yelled angrily.

"Yes we do!" Solaris yelled from her position in the middle of the clearing. "Can't you see?" she used her fingers to make the hessian bag wriggle. She knew the trolls would be too stupid to realise.

"Eww, that one does!" a troll yelled. "Don't eat that one!"

The dwarves suddenly stopped yelling and changed their tune. "I've got parasites as big as my arm" Oin shouted.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili shouted.

"What would you have us do then, let em all go?" the lead troll asked Bilbo.

"Well…"

"You think I don't know what you're up to, this little ferret is taking us for fools"

"Ferret?"

"Fools"

"The dawn will take you all!" a loud voice boomed and a silhouette stood on the top of a rock.

"Who's that?"

"No idea"

"Can we eat him too?" the trolls conversed.

The rock then suddenly split and the sunlight beamed into the clearing. Slowly the trolls all froze and started to turn into stone. The dwarves cheered and Solaris breathed a massive sigh of relieve. Hooves then thundered towards her as Gandri charged and came to a sudden stop above her. He nuzzled her face with his velvety nose and Solaris laughed as there was nothing she could do about it as she was still tied in the bag.

Gradually they were all released one by one. "I'm sorry for touching you inappropriately Lady Elf" Ori said.

"Don't worry about it Ori" Solaris said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Ori" Kili said walking past giving Ori a massive slap on the back and a wink at Solaris. She bit her lip and raised her eye brows.

"Charming" she said as Gandri came forward and put his nose in her hands.

There was a gust of wind and Solaris caught that awful stench again. "Guys can you honestly not smell that?" she asked covering her nose.

"Yep, now we can" Fili said also covering his nose.

"A cave" Thorin said walking forwards.

They found the entrance to the cave and it had hundreds of flies circling in and around it.

"I can't" Solaris said stepping back outside. "I'll wait here"


	6. Run Rabbit Run

**Hey Hobbit Lovers, chapter 6 is relatively short. Hope you enjoy. Everything 'The Hobbit' and 'The Lord of the Rings' related belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Tauriel belongs to Peter Jackson.**

* * *

><p>Solaris watched wide eyed as the dwarves each bought out armfuls of gold, jewels and coins.<p>

"What are you going to do with all that?" she asked Kili as he walked past her with a chest.

"Keep it off course" he said and she turned her head in disgust.

"You all stink" she said.

"Laris" Gandalf said coming out the cave with Thorin "Take a look at these" he handed her a sword and Thorin held the other for her to inspect.

"These were made in Gondolin" she said "By the High Elves of the first age. These are goblin slayers but I cannot remember their names" she said handing Gandalf back his sword. "There are no better blades than these" she said.

"And they had to be made by elves" Thorin muttered as he walked away and Solaris frowned after him. She looked to Gandalf but he was already gone.

"Something's coming!" Thorin shouted.

"Stay together" Gandalf said. "Hurry now, arm yourselves"

Solaris brought out her bow and notched an arrow. She then jumped onto Gandri and pulled Bilbo into the saddle in-front of her. "You're safer up here Master Hobbit" she said.

They all moved so that they had their backs to the trees. Gandri reared a little but Solaris had him under control.

"Thieves, fire, murder!" a strange little man said coming into the clearing. He was standing on a sledge that was being towed by none other than rabbits.

"Radagast" Gandalf said "Its Radagast the Brown. Well, what on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you Gandalf" the small wizard said "Something wrong, something's terribly wrong"

"Yes" Gandalf said and Radagast opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

"Just give me a minute. Oh I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tounge. Oh it's not a thought at all, it's a silly old stick insect" he said as Gandalf pulled the bug out his mouth.

"Ew" Solaris said.

"OK, take a rest" Gandalf said.

While Radagast and Gandalf were talking the others rested and chatted quietly. Solaris was giving Gandri a rub down when there was a deep throaty howl that sounded.

"Was that a wolf, are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked.

"Wolves, no that is not a wolf" Bofur said.

Hearing the paw-steps of the Warg long before she saw it Solaris had notched an arrow and by the time it was leaping through the air at one of the dwarves there was an arrow planted neatly in-between its eyes and it landed dead on the floor.

"Draw your swords" Thorin said.

Another Warg jumped out the trees and Kili got it with his bow.

"Warg scouts, which means an orc pack is not far behind" Thorin said.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo repeated.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked.

"No one" Thorin said.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf shouted.

"No one I swear" Thorin said. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted" Gandalf said looking around.

"We have to get out of here" Dwalin said.

"We can't, we have no ponies they bolted" Ori said and then another Warg howled in the distance.

"I'll draw them off" Radagast said.

"These are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you" Gandalf said.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try" Radagast said leaping onto the back of the sledge.

"I'll come with you" Solaris said pulling Gandri's reins from the branch they were tied to.

"NO!" more than one dwarf shouted.

"Solaris no" Gandalf said.

"Gandri is faster than just your mere horse" Solaris said and Gandalf sighed.

"Do what you will" he said.

"Solaris" another voice said just as she jumped on Gandri's back. Thorin walked forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't as King under the Mountain I am ordering you not to go"

"Sorry Thorin, you might be a fine King but you are not my king. Just a dwarf with a few extra letters to his name" she said. With that she jumped onto the horse's back and followed the path left by Radegast's sledge.

* * *

><p>"Woooo yeah!" Solaris yelled with excitement as Gandri leapt out the trees and onto open land.<p>

"Bet my rabbits are faster!" Radagast shouted.

"Ha, not likely!" Solaris shouted back "Come and get us you mange ridden dogs!" she yelled behind her.

Now chasing them was a pack of around 13 Wargs with three of them being ridden by orcs. Between them Radagast and Solaris twisted this way and that and went so fast that they were just a blur. The whole time she kept an eye on the company and made sure the Wargs and orcs when no where near them. Tying the reins in a knot she brought her bow and arrow forwards and started to pick of some of the wags one by one. During all the commotion a single Warg and Orc had left the trail and stopped. This one had caught the scent of the dwarves moving among the rocks. While Radagast had taken the attention of all the others Solaris raced towards the stay orc. The dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf were cowering under an overhang on which the Warg with the orc on his back was standing. "Noro lim, Gandri, noro lim!" (Ride fast Gandri, ride fast) Solaris shouted in Elvish. The Orc didn't realise what had happened till Solaris had leapt from the saddle and tackled the orc to the floor at the bottom on the rocks. Solaris was sure she heard her name being called as she tumbled with the orc. Gandri took care of the Warg as he lead him on a wild goose chase. When they'd stopped rolling Solaris leapt away from the orc and they stood opposite each other, it was only now Solaris realised that this orc was bigger than normal.

"Prepare to die She-Elf" it growled at her.

Solaris pulled her blade from her belt. "Not today" she said.

It was a very tiring sword fight and Solaris was soon lagging. She had the stamina for archery but not for long drawn out sword fights. She was just lucky when the orc charged at her and she managed to plunge her blade into its chest. It grunted and all its weight went onto the young she elf. Solaris's knees gave way and she fell back onto the floor bashing her head and the world went spinning, but then she felt something sharp stinging her side. She looked down and saw that the orc had stuck her with a dagger she had not seen. She gasped and gave her blade a twist and the orc went limp. Solaris gave a yell and then Gandri charged over to her. He leapt and jumped over kicking the orc off of her. She gripped her side as she clambered to her feet.

"SOLARIS!" she heard Gandalf shout.

"Gandri" she said breathlessly and the horse dropped to the floor so that she could easily sling her leg over. Gandri took her to where Gandalf was standing and she slipped from his back.

"Send Gandri home, where we are going is no place for a horse" Gandalf said and reluctantly Solaris whispered the words. 'Home Gandri, Home'. The horse whickered, brushed the side of her face with his nose and then turned. "Go" Solaris said giving his rump a smack, the horse reared and then raced of over the hills.

"Now down you go" Gandalf said.

Holding her breath to try and ease the pain Solaris leapt down the hole and was caught by Fili at the bottom.

"Are you alright?" he asked holding onto her.

"I'm fine" she said pulling herself to her feet.

Everyone was now in the hole listening to the commotion above. A horn then echoed that made Solaris's heart pound.

"Elves" she exclaimed. "That's an elvish horn!" she leapt for the hole but Thorin grabbed the back of her belt.

"No" he said.

"But they can help us" she said.

"I said no!" he shouted retching her back so that she landed in the dirt. She let out a cry of pain as her side throbbed.

"Solaris" Kili said kneeling by her side. He put a hand on the side of her face. She brought her hand away from her side and they both looked down at it covered in dark red blood. "She's been hurt" Kili exclaimed to the others.

"There is nothing we can do here" Gandalf said "Put pressure on it to stop the bleeding"

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin shouted.

"Follow it of course" Bofur said.

"Can you stand?" Thorin asked looking down at Solaris.

"Yes" she grumbled and with Kili's help she was back on her feet and following the others. Dwalin led the way and they soon came out into the air where there was a trickle of water coming down the mountain.

"Wow" the dwarves said in ore.

Solaris came forward and would have fainted with happiness had Kili and Fili not caught her between them.

"Rivendell" she whispered.

"You know where we are?" Kili asked looking down at her.

"Yes" she nodded "This is my home"

"Gandalf, she's bleeding everywhere" she heard someone shout.

"Get her to Rivendell" Gandalf shouted only it sounded more a whisper to Solaris.


	7. The Light of the Moon and Talk of Love

**Hey and thanks for sticking with Anywhere for you. If your wondering what Solaris looks like type Kathryn Winnick Vikings into Google Images. Everything 'The Hobbit' or 'The Lord of the Rings' related belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Taureil belongs to Peter Jackson. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Solaris came to her senses slowly as she heard the humming of the song the dwarfs' sang in Bag End. For a while she just lay there but as soon as she remembered where she was and what had happened she leapt to her feet a little too quickly and in the process of falling over she knocked over a glass jug containing water. Servants immediately came rushing to help her to her feet and to mop up the broken glass and water.<p>

"Solaris" a tall blonde elf said dropping to her side.

"Mother" Solaris said placing hand on her shoulder.

"My sweet Solaris" Celebrian said pulling her daughter to her feet. She framed her face with her hands and studied deep into her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Rested" Solaris replied.

"Once you are dressed you must come to the guess dining hall, your dwarves are very anxious to see you well" she said.

"They are?" Solaris asked.

"Yes, they even sat at your bedside singing to you. But I sent them away so that you could heal" Celebrian said.

"I shall get dressed and make my way to them" Solaris said and Celebrian left the room. Solaris chose some fresh clothes much like what she's been wearing before only this particular emerald green jacket had topaz jewels sewn into the material down the length of her arms and all down the front where the fastenings were. As she got dress her eyes were drawn to the sliver scar at her side. She touched it gingerly and looked at herself in the mirror.

"The first of many" she whispered to herself.

Once dressed she made her way down to the dining hall.

She entered as the dwarves were starting to eat.

"Solaris!" they all exclaimed.

"How are you feeling Lass?" Balin asked.

"Much better thank you" she smiled sitting down between Dwalin and Fili and opposite Kili. She picked up some bread and nibbled on it delicately. "I trust you have all been treated well?" she asked looking around.

"As well as to be expected" Fili nodded.

Solaris looked across the table and her eyes rested on Kili who looked deep in thought. His eyes were looking at something over her shoulder and Solaris turned to see he was staring at a she-elf playing the harp. A smile crept onto her lips as she turned back to the table and nudged Fili beside her. They watched as Kili smiled mischievously at the elf and gave her a wink. Unlucky for Kili Dwalin had also noticed and was giving him daggers. Kili noticed and cleared his throat.

"Can't say I fancy elf-maids myself" he said and everyone who had been listening scoffed.

"You haven't left pour Solaris alone since we met her" Bofur laughed.

"Nah, to thin. They're all high cheek bones, creamy skin, no enough facial hair for me" Kili said turning to look at an elf who walked passed him.

"Do I have high cheek bones?" Solaris asked turning to Fili.

"You've got beautiful cheek bones lass" Bofur but in and Solaris giggled.

"Although that one there's not bad" Kili said motioning to the elf behind him.

Solaris burst out laughing and covered her mouth with her hand.

"That's not an elf maid" Dwalin said deeply. The elf turned and was a male playing the harp. All the others burst out laughing and Kili looked at Solaris disheartened and she gave him a wink.

"Your father has been talking to Thorin and Gandalf" Fili said. "Don't suppose you'd be able to find out what's going on?" Solaris turned and looked at the high table. "I accept your mission" she nodded and left the table.

* * *

><p>She approached gingerly in case they were discussing something private.<p>

"Laris" Elrond said seeing her. He stood and hugged her gently. "Please sit and eat, you must regain your strength"

"Thank you Father" she said sitting down in the seat next to him. On her left had side was Thorin who smiled at her as she sat.

"I want to thank you for your bravery" he said.

"And I would do it again" she said.

"I should hope not" Elrond said "I wouldn't call it bravery but rather stupidity" and Solaris rolled her eyes.

"It was just a scratch" she said picking up a glass of water.

Elrond scoffed but then turned to a blade that was laid on the table in-front of him.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin-Clever" he said turning the blade in his hands, a famous balde, forged by the High Elves in the West. Our kin" he said nodding at Solaris. "May it serve you well" he said handing it back to Thorin. "And this is Glamdring the Foe Hammer. Sword of the King of Gondolin. These were made for the Goblin Wars of the First Age. How did you come by these?"

"We found them in a troll hoard on the great east road. Shortly before we were ambushed by orcs" Gandalf said.

"And what were you doing on the great east road?" Elrond asked.

Gandalf and Thorin exchanged glances.

"Change the tune why don't you, I feel like I'm at a funeral" Nori said.

Solaris turned in her chair to watch the dwarves. The elves behind them playing the harp and flute looked down at them in disgust.

"Did somebody die?" Oin asked.

"Alright lads, there's only one thing for it" Bofur said standing up and jumping onto the table.

"Oh no" Solaris said covering her smile with her hand.

_"__There's an inn, a merry old inn beneath an old grey hill, and there they brew a beer so brown, that the man in the moon himself came down one night to drink his fill"_ all the dwarves were singing and stamping their feet and cutlery on the tables. The serving elves watched in horror and Elrond was open mouthed. Solaris was the only elf who was giggling and clapping along to their song.

_"__The ostler has a tipsy cat that plays his five stringed fiddle. And up and down he saws his bow, now squeaking high, now purring low, now sawing in the middle" _food went flying past Elrond who turned to watch where it landed. Gandalf just carried on eating ignoring the song and dance.

_"__So the cat on the fiddle played hey diddle-diddle a jig that would wake the dead. He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune while the landlord shook the Man in the Moon 'It's after three' he said" _

It was there the song stopped and the dwarves cheered and threw food. Kili purposefully picked up some creamy treat and aimed it at Solaris. She saw it coming and dodged and instead it hit the wall beside Lindir.

"Oh" she exclaimed and picked up one of the cakes from her table.

"Solaris" Elrond warned but she ignored him and threw the cake at Kili who wasn't so fast as dodging and the cake caught him square in the forehead.

"Ha!" she laughed. Kili quickly picked up an even bigger cake and launched it at the head table. Solaris slid from her chair and the cake hit Elrond on the chest and landed in his lap. Solaris gasped and rushed to her Father's side.

"Stand back" Lindir said giving her a light push.

Trying not to laugh Solaris stood against the wall and watched as her Father left to change. She looked back over at Kili and winked at him.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why you won't show him the map" Solaris said exasperated to Thorin.<p>

"Our business is no concern of elves" he said sternly. She suppressed a shout and looked to Gandalf and her Father for help.

"For goodness sake Thorin show him the map" Gandalf said.

"It is the legacy of my people, it is mine to protect as are its secrets"

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves" Gandalf said. "Your pride will be your downfall. You stand in the presence of one of the few in Middle Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond"

Everyone looked at Thorin and Solaris and Gandalf breathed an auditable sigh of relieve when he reached into his breast pocket and brought it out.

"Thorin no" Balin said but Thorin raised a hand and passed it to Elrond who took it gently.

"Erebor" Elrond said opening it "What is your interest in this map?"

Thorin opened his mouth to speak but Gandalf cut him off.

"Its mainly academic" he said "As you know this kind of artefact sometimes contains hidden text"

Elrond walked to a lighter part of the room.

"You still read ancient Dwarfish, do you not?" Gandalf asked and Elrond smiled.

"As does Solaris" he said and Gandalf and the Dwarves looked at her wide eyed.

"Why did you not tell me?" Thorin exclaimed.

"You did not ask!" she exclaimed back "Because of your Dwarfish pride you didn't show me the map so there for I did not know"

"Come here" Elrond said and Solaris walked to his side. She looked at it and whispered in Elvish to her father. She'd hoped to anger Thorin speaking in a language he could not understand but Gandalf translated.

"Moon runes, of course. An easy thing to miss"

"Well in this case that is true. Moon runes can only be read in the light of the moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written" Elrond said turning the map over.

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked.

Elrond led them into the mountain and underneath the waterfall. There was a single table made of crystal on the edge of the cliff which he walked to.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve, by the light of a crescent moon nearly 200 years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you Thorin Oakenshield" Elrond said. "The same moon shines on us tonight"

Elrond placed the map onto the crystal table and waited as the clouds moved and the moon shone. A light beamed down and the map started to glow.

"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's day will shine upon the key hole" Elrond said.

"Durin's day?" Bilbo asked.

"Is the start of the Dwarves new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together" Gandalf said.

"This is ill news" Thorin mumbled. "Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us"

"We still have time" Balin said.

"Time, time for what?" Bilbo asked.

"To find the entrance" Balin replied. "We have to be standing in exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then can the door be opened"

"So this is your purpose to enter the mountain?" Elrond asked.

"What of it?" Thorin replied.

"There are some who would not deem it wise" Elrond said passing the map back to the dwarf.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-Earth" Elrond said placing a hand on Solaris's shoulder. He gave Gandalf a last warning look and then led Solaris away. She went willingly; she'd had enough of dwarves for one day.

* * *

><p>Retiring for the night Solaris listened to the shouting and laughter of the dwarves. She couldn't understand why she felt angry but love for them at the same time. They infuriated her with their loudness, their stubbornness and their zest for life when things were so dark. A knock at the door made her sit up in the bed.<p>

"Come in" she said and Elrond entered silently.

"Can't sleep" he asked.

"No" she said.

He sat down on the bed by her feet and sighed. "I am proud of you" he said.

"I am glad" Solaris replied.

"It is a shame that your sister and brothers are not here to see you" Elrond said.

"Where are they anyway?"

"Arwen is across the shore while Elladan and Elrohir have gone to Lothlorien"

"Why have they gone there?" she asked.

"They went to visit Haldir" Elrond replied and Solaris nodded. "They also went to watch over the woods as Lady Galadriel is here"

"She is here?" Solaris repeated.

Lady Galadriel was an enchanting elf and her auntie on her Mother's side. She was a very mysterious elf and had always frightened Solaris as a child.

"I am holding a meeting with Gandalf, Lady Galadriel and Saruman do you wish to join us"

Solaris thought about it. She would like to be important enough to attend the meeting but she was tired and Galadriel and Saruman intimidated her.

"I shall not" she smiled. "Maybe next time"

"Alright" Elrond nodded "I shall leave you to rest"

"Father" she called as he got to the door and turned.

"When the dwarves leave I wish to join them on the next part of their quest"

"Solaris my dear" he said coming back over to her "I hadn't expected anything less" he kissed her forehead.

"Also, did Gandri come back? I sent him home when we had to go into the cave"

"He is safe and sound in the stables" Elrond replied.

* * *

><p>The dwarves had no thought to that of the elves trying to sleep but continued to have a good time till the early hours of the morning when they all settled around a fire they had created. They had also managed to find some sausages in some of their packs and held them into the flames to cook.<p>

"So what do we think of Miss Solaris then" Bofur asked.

"She's strange for an elf" Oin said.

"How?" Ori asked.

"She cares for others than just her kind" Gloin said.

"Are you sure she doesn't just want a share in the gold?" Ori asked "Maybe her Father put her up to it"

"No" Fili said "She's helping us because she has a good heart"

"Yeah and besides, having her around gives my eyes a rest from having to look at you ugly lot" Kili said and Bofur hit him over the back of the head with his hat.

"She's not to be trusted totally" Dwalin said "She maybe different to the other elves but she is an elf non the less"

"You're wrong" Thorin said. They all looked over at their leader who had been silent till now. "Solaris can be trusted" he continued.

"And just how do you know?" Dwalin asked.

Thorin glanced at him and then at the fire "I can see it in her eyes"

"Has our courageous King developed feelings for the she-elf?" Nori asked and pushed Bofur's shoulder smiling.

"She is fit material for a queen" Balin said "She is a princess of Rivendell after all"

"So shouldn't she be better suited to a prince?" Kili asked, his eyes glancing round.

"He's worried that Thorin's going to steal his girl" Bofur laughed.

"I'm not going to steal anyone" Thorin said gruffly. "And besides if she was going to marry a prince it would be Fili as he is the oldest"

Kili looked at Fili who smiled and raised his eyebrows. "You're supposed to be rejecting the idea!" Kili exclaimed.

Fili didn't say anything but continued to smirk at his younger brother who then jumped on him and started to pull his hair.

"Get off!" Fili laughed between gasps of laughter.

"Stop it the pair off you!" Thorin said crossly "Stop acting like children and go to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow"

Their uncle had spoken so the brothers rested down to sleep.

"She is beautiful" Fili whispered and Kili hit him in the chest. Fili laughed and then closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey so I've added a little extra into this chapter. I got round to watching some of the deleted scenes and the bit where Kili mistakes the male elf for a she-elf was too funny to leave out so I've added it in. <strong>


	8. A Stone Battle and a Lullaby

**Everything 'The Hobbit' and 'The Lord of the Rings' related belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Tauriel belongs to Peter Jackson and the Healing Incantation song is from Disney's 'Tangled'. Hope you enjoy and please review, it helps a lot.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Solaris was woken ruefully from her sleep. She jumped when she opened her eyes to se Kili looking over her.<p>

"Come on, we're leaving" he said.

A smiled crept onto her face as she leapt from bed.

"Mr. Baggins I suggest you keep up" Thorin said.

Balin was leading them on a small path around the mountain.

"How is your wound" Kili asked Solaris.

"It's healed" she replied.

"You bled all over me; I had to throw my shirt away"

"I'm sorry, but it was a nasty shirt so maybe it was for the best" she said and Kili winked at her.

* * *

><p>They walked for days and crossed a wide variety of terrain including mountains, hills, grassland and rock faces. But one particular night the weather did not favour them. They were on a precarious track along the side of a ravine with the rain hitting them hard in the faces.<p>

"Hold on!" Thorin shouted as a big gust of wind came.

Bilbo slipped and was grabbed by Gloin and Bofur.

"We must find shelter" Thorin said.

Concentrating hard Solaris moved around each of the Dwarves and made her way to Thorin's side.

"I'll go ahead and scout for shelter" she shouted over the thunder "I can get by on these rocks far quicker"

Thorin nodded.

"Look out!" Gloin suddenly shouted.

Thorin grabbed a-hold of Solaris and gripped her tightly as a rock hit the mountain they were on and shook. As rocks came tumbling down above them Thorin turned Solaris around so that she was nearest the rock-face.

"This is no thunderstorm" Balin shouted "It's a thunder battle, look!"

Across the other side of the ravine a giant made of rock picked up a huge lump of stone and tossed it through the air and into another giant. As it hit the earth under their feet shook.

"You are not going to scout" Thorin told Solaris "You will stay where I can see you"

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants, stone giants" Bofur shouted.

Another rock was thrown and Thorin kept Solaris pushed against the wall. "Take cover you fool" he shouted back to Bofur who stepped out to see the giants better.

The ground shook again from under their feet and Solaris jerked to the side and saw that the rocks had split.

"Fili!" Kili shouted as his brother got stuck on the other side of the rock.

"Stay back" Solaris said pulling the dwarf back to the rock-face.

"Keep hold of him" Thorin called to her.

They looked up as the rock they were standing on stood up and began to move. The stone giant was hit by another and sent crashing into yet another rock.

"Move!" Thorin shouted running to the next piece of stable rock. They all bundled across; the whole time Solaris made sure she had hold of Kili's clothes.

In their fight the two giants that the company were parted on stepped close together. "JUMP!" Thorin shouted.

The rock moved and was pushed over by another giant. Thorin's half of the group watched as Fili's half of the group disappeared in-between the cliff face and the ledge they were standing on.

"NO!" Solaris shouted. Kili tried to run forward but Solaris wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight to her. When the rock moved away there were no dwarves or a hobbit to be seen.

"NO!" Thorin and Kili shouted in unison. Kili tore himself away from Solaris and ran around the corner.

"No Kili!" Thorin yelled after him. But they breathed a sigh of relive when they saw the dwarves in a big pile.

"Where's Bilbo, where's the hobbit" Bofur shouted.

Solaris looked around and was quick enough to see Bilbo dangling from the side of the cliff.

"Ahh" she exclaimed as she skidded onto her side and grabbed the hobbit's hands just as he slipped.

"Help!" she yelled.

Thorin leapt down and grabbed the back of Bilbo's trousers and hoisted him up and over Solaris's head. He then himself slipped and as she was dangling there Solaris grabbed a hold of his flailing arms.

"Thorin" she gasped.

He shouted something in Dwarfish and looked up at her. His blue eyes were full of panic.

"Don't let go" she shouted. "Help me!"

She felt hands grab onto her clothes and pull her backwards. When he was high enough Dwalin grabbed a hold of Thorin and helped to pull him back up. They all landed in a heap, Solaris was flattened as Thorin collapsed on top of her.

"Are you okay?" she asked panting.

"Yes" he said rolling to the side.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar" Dwalin said.

"He's been lost ever since he left home, he should never have come. He has no place amongst us" Thorin said glancing at the hobbit. Solaris shook her head.

"That was very unnecessary" she said angrily as she walked past Thorin to look where they had landed. Thorin watched her go, "Dwalin" he said motioning for the dwarf to follow him. They found a cave and once it had been searched Gloin set to making a fire.

"Right then, lets get a fire started" he said.

"No, no fires. Not in this place" Thorin said. "Get some sleep, we start at first light"

Solaris was sat with Fili and Kili bandaging their hands that had been ripped by the rock. Thorin watched her for a few seconds and then walked over.

"I am sorry if I have angered you" he said leaning on his axe.

"What you said to Bilbo was very hurtful, I hope that you have apologised" she said concentrating on Kili's hand.

"What I said was the truth, I will not apologise for the truth" Thorin said.

"Then I am afraid that I do not wish to talk with you right now" she said tying a knot in the bandage a little too tightly and Kili hissed. "Sorry" she said loosening it. She then took his other hand and poured water on it to clear the little shards of stone.

"Perhaps you should leave us to rest" Fili said to his uncle. His hands were already bandaged and he was sitting back against the wall with a pipe. Thorin looked from him to Kili and then to Solaris who refused to take notice.

"Very well" he said and left them.

"He did not mean to offend you Solaris" Kili said.

"His attitude is what offends me" she said looking away from him.

"Let me see your hands" he said taking her hands in his. "Fili, water" he said setting to fixing her hands as she had theirs.

* * *

><p>Once Kili had bandaged her hands Solaris sat back against the rock next to Fili. He had just finished braiding some of his hair back into place.<p>

"I have always loved how dwarves braid their hair" she said.

"Don't elves braid their hair?" Fili asked.

"Yes but its very fiddly and I never had the patience" she said.

"Here let me" Fili said.

Solaris moved so that she was sitting in-front him. Fili set to work carefully taking strands of her hair in-between his fingers and twisting them into place. When he was done her fringe was pulled backwards so that her whole face was visible whereas before she had been able to hide behind her hair.

"Does it look alright?" she asked.

"You look beautiful my lady" Fili said smiling widely at her.

"Braiding was always one Fili's skills, same as sewing and milking the cows" Kili said sarcastically.

"What were your skills Kili?" Solaris asked raising her eyebrows.

Fili laughed as his brother said nothing. "Stop ganging up on me" Kili said and turned his back to them.

"Go to sleep now" Thorin called over.

"Yes Uncle" Fili said giving Solaris a wink and resting back against the rock.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was settled down the talking stopped everyone tried to sleep. After a while of tossing and turning Bofur sat up.<p>

"I can't sleep" he said and one by one the others sat up.

"Maybe some ale would help" Bombur said.

"We have no ale" Ori said "It was dropped when the mountains moved"

"Then how are we going to get to sleep?" Nori asked.

"Rest back down" Solaris said from her perch at the back of the cave. She watched as the dwarf's slowly one by one rested back on the ground. They all looked at each other suspiciously.

_"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, bring back what once was mine"_ she walked around the cave as she sang softly, her fingers brushed either a shoulder or a boot or head as she went. Slowly as she made her way around one by one the dwarves fell asleep. She got to Thorin who was sat at the back of the cave with his head leant against the wall.

"Will you not enchant me" he said.

Ignoring him Solaris walked forwards and put a hand on the side of his face. _"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, bring back what once was mine"_ his face was steely but then slowly relaxed. His head then relaxed in her hand and she gently rested him against the wall. Sighing heavily she went back to her perch at the back of the cave and continued to sharpen her arrows.

* * *

><p>Solaris watched as Bilbo got up and got ready to leave.<p>

"Where do you think your going Master Baggins?" she asked.

He sighed "Back to Rivendell"

"Look I understand…"

"No you don't" he interrupted her "I don't belong here, you heard what Thorin said. They've accepted you Laris, but they haven't accepted me. I should never have run out my door"

"I there anything I can say to stop you?" Solaris asked sighing and he shook his head "I wish you well Bilbo"

Bilbo nodded and turned "What's that?" Solaris asked spotting something blue under his coat.

"Huh?" he asked turning and looking down at the blade. Solaris's eyes went wide.

"Goblins" she said "Everyone wake up!"

As quickly as her voice had put everyone to sleep it woke them up again. A crack appeared along the floor and suddenly the floor disappeared. They all screamed and fell down a long slope and landed on a wooden platform. Everything was then a struggle as they were seized by goblins that came running out the dark. Solaris managed to stick a few arrows in some of them but her arms were grabbed and pulled behind her back. She was then pushed along behind the others.


	9. Goblins

**Everything 'The Hobbit' and 'The Lord of the Rings' related belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Tauriel belongs to Peter Jackson. I hope your enjoying the story and let me know your thoughts.**

**Since posting this chapter on FF I've added a few extra scenes. In the deleted scenes from the film when the dwarves are first taken to the goblin king he is singing a song which I thought was quite amusing so I've added it into my story. **

* * *

><p>They were marched along to the sound of some terrible music playing and brought to a stop before the most grotesque looking creature that Solaris had ever seen. The Goblin King was in his element and he danced and sung in-front of his new guests. Solaris couldn't understand a lot of what he was saying but she thought he sung something about 'Goblin Town'. As they were ushered nearer Solaris grabbed onto Fili's hand and he held onto her's tightly. He knew she wouldn't have reached out for someone unless she was truly scared. The song continued as the King sung about various ways to kill things. He then stabbed and swung around one of his own goblin soldiers. The singing eventually came to a stop and the king sat back down on his throne.<p>

"Catchy isn't it. Its one of my own compositions" the king said.

"That's not a song, it's an abomination" Balin shouted.

"Abominations, mutations, deviations. That's all your gonna find down here" the king said.

Their blades were snatched from them and thrown into a pile.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies, thieves, assassins?" the goblin king asked.

"Dwarves your Malevolence" one of the goblin henchmen said.

"Dwarves!" the king exclaimed.

"We found them on the front porch"

"Well don't just stand there, search them" the king ordered. "Every crack, every crevice"

Disgusting hands grabbed onto Solaris and pulled at her jacket.

"There's jewels in this" one of the goblins said to another.

"Take them!"

"No, no!" Solaris screeched as they started to pull at her clothes.

"Get your hands of her!" Kili and Fili shouted.

"Stop, just stop" she said. She then unfastened her jacket and threw it at the closet goblin. It held it close it its face and studied the topaz. She now stood there in her leggings, boots and vest. She wrapped her arms around herself and the dwarf brothers did their best to hide her from the goblins.

"Stop, what's that?" the king asked.

The goblins stopped and looked around confused at their leader. The king pointed into the huddle with his staff. "Is that a she-elf?" Everyone looked around at Solaris. "Yes your highness" a small goblin replied.

"Bring her to me!"

"No!" the dwarves and Solaris shouted. They managed to kick a few goblins over the edge but they were outnumbered and soon Solaris had been pushed to her knees in-front of the king.

"And what is your name?" the king asked as he brushed some of her hair back with his staff.

"Don't you touch her!" Kili shouted.

"I said, what is your name?" the king asked lowering his face to Solaris.

"Solaris" she said.

"I like you Solaris; I might keep you as a pet. Hold her" the king ordered and Solaris was marched to the side of the throne and held there with her hands behind her back. She bit her lip and did her best to keep a straight face as she looked at the dwarves ahead of her.

"What are you doing in these parts?" the goblin king asked. "Speak"

The little goblins had stopped searching them and they all stood huddled together.

No one said a word to the king "Very well if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk" the goblins surrounding them cheered.

"Bring up the mangler" the king ordered. "Bring up the bone breaker, start with the youngest" he pointed at Ori.

"Wait" Thorin said pushing his way forward.

"Well, well, well look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrian, son of Thror, King under the Mountain. Oh but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And your not a king, which makes you nobody really" everybody stayed silent "I know someone who'd pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head. Nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours, a pale orc, astride a while Warg"

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago" Thorin growled.

"So you think his defiling days are done do you?" he then turned to a tiny goblin. "Send word to the pale orc, tell him I have found his prize" he said.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung, you'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung, you will die down here and never be found, down in the deep of goblin town" _the king goblin sang. They were being searched again and being pushed about all over the place. Suddenly all the goblins jumped backwards and Thorin's sword lay on the floor.

"I know that sword, it is the goblin-clever" the king said pushing back into his throne.

"The Biter!" another goblin squealed.

"The blade that sliced 1000 necks"

The goblins suddenly freaked out so the company set to smashing and pushing at the goblins in efforts to escape. "Slash them, beat them, kill them"

A goblin leapt onto Solaris's back and the pair skidded over the edge of the platform, Solaris grabbed the edge and held on for dear life.

"Help!" she shouted.

Fili appeared and pulled her so hard that she landed on top of him, she rolled to the side and they laid there face up as goblins with knives jumped for them. Suddenly a blinding white light shone and all the goblins where thrown back. Everyone lay there dazed and then a voice spoke.

"Take up arms, fight, fight!" it said.

Everyone jumped up and grabbed the nearest weapon they could. It turned out that the voice belonged to non-other than Gandalf.

"He wields the foe-hammer, the beater. Bright as daylight!" the goblin king whaled.

Solaris and Fili continued to work together and bounced of each other and jumped around each other as the fought.

"Thorin" Solaris shouted coming to a stop "Behind you!"

He turned and slashed at the goblin king with his goblin cleaver. The king fell backwards and tumbled from the edge of the platform.

"Follow me, quick!" Gandalf said turning and running.

* * *

><p>Everything moved so fast as they ran along the walkways. Goblins came from every direction. Seeing where Gandalf was headed Solaris jumped up higher and ran along a ledge that was some 30 feet above where the rest of the clan were. She'd managed to pick up a goblin bow and some arrows and started to kill goblins that were larger and would be difficult for the others to kill.<p>

She followed their progress as they continued their way to escape. Goblins fell and dropped dead from the path the dwarves were travelling on but there was so many that it hardly made a difference. They finally got to the exit when the Goblin King crashed through the floor.

"You thought you could escape me" he shouted. He swung his club at Gandalf who dodged and fell backwards. "What are you going to do now wizard?"

Gandalf jumped forward and poked him in the eye with his staff.

"Ow" the goblin king exclaimed. He looked back at Gandalf.

"I'm going to tear your heads of!" he yelled.

Suddenly seeming to appear from no where Solaris dropped down and plunged an arrow in the middle of the top of his head. The king froze and his eyes became glazed.

"Not my dwarves" she said twisting the arrow "Not my wizard" she twisted again "Not my hobbit!" she then pushed the arrow all the way into the king goblin's head. He fell forwards and she jumped from him and stumbled into Thorin.

"Damn, need to work on the landing" she said.

The weight of the fallen goblin king smashed the bridge and the whole company were sent tumbling down to the bottom of the cave. They all grunted at the bottom as they landed in a pile of rubble, during the fall Kili had grabbed hold of Solaris and she was now lying on top of him.

"Sorry" she said trying to get up.

"Don't worry about it" he said wincing.

"Well, that could have been worse" Bofur said and then the body of the Goblin King landed on top of them.

"Really!" Solaris exclaimed.

"Yeah what did you have to go kill him for, now look!" Bofur joked.

Solaris smiled and rested her head on Kili's chest. He put a hand on the back of her head and then his fingers pulled at her hair.

"GANDALF!" he yelled.

In his panic he'd grabbed the first thing he could which was Solaris's hair.

"Let go you idiot" she exclaimed and he let go as they scrabbled to their feet, behind them hundreds upon hundreds of goblins.

"There's too many, we can't fight them" Dwalin said helping Nori.

"Only one thing will safe us, daylight. Come on, on your feet!" Gandalf yelled.

They ran and then the exit to the cave came into view.

"RUN!" Gandalf shouted and they raced to fresh air.

* * *

><p>They didn't stop running even when the reached outside. The entrance had taken them to the side of the mountain and they raced down the slope at full speed. Trees and rocks started to engulf them once again and as she ran Solaris leapt high off the rocks and landed gracefully.<p>

Gandalf stopped and started counting. "Where's Bilbo, where is our hobbit?" he asked and everyone looked around.

"I could have sworn he was here" Solaris said spinning.

"Where is our Hobbit?" Gandalf shouted more desperately.

"Curse that Halfling, now he's lost" Dwalin said.

"I thought he was with Dori" Gloin said.

"Don't blame me" Dori said.

"Well where did you last see him" Gandalf asked.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us" Nori said.

"And what happened exactly?" Gandalf asked. "Tell me!"

"I'll tell you exactly what happened" Thorin said.

"Think wisely before you speak" Solaris said standing straight as he walked past her.

"Master Baggins saw his chance and took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again" he said.

Solaris marched up to him, grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Will you just stop" she exclaimed "Stop putting him down all the time, yes he maybe a hobbit and yes maybe he misses his home but so do I and so do you, that is why we are here for gods sake. To get you your home and your throne back, Bilbo is sacrificing his life to try and get you lot home and all you constantly do is talk bad about him" she shouted "I am sick and tired of you casting a dark shadow over us with your bad attitude, I am sorry for what happened to your father and your grandfather and I am sorry for what ever the elves did to you to make you hate us so much and if you had laid down your grudge and told me of the map we could have been at your stupid door days ago and never gone to Rivendell as the experience seems to have been so bad, tell me Thorin when will you start being grateful for what you have now and stop dwelling on the past!"

Everyone gasped as Thorin raised his hand and hit Solaris across the face. She fell back to the ground and cradled her face in her hands.

"Thorin!" Kili exclaimed and rushed to Solaris. He tried to help her up but she pushed him away.

"No" she said "Leave me"

Her legs had gone shaky from the shock but she stood and looked at Thorin through her hair that had swept across her face. He looked at her with steely eyes and watched her as she lowered her hand and blood trickled down her face from a thin red cut that had been made by his ring. His face softened slightly and he stepped forward.

"Solaris" he said but she walked away.

* * *

><p>"Here" a voice said and Solaris's emerald jacket appeared over her shoulder. She looked round and saw Bilbo standing there.<p>

"Bilbo" she said pulling him into her lap and hugging him tightly. She then let him go and he sat next to her. She pulled the jacket back on and did up the fastenings.

"I heard what you said" he said quietly. "Thank you for standing up for me"

"I would do it again and again; did you say something impressive to Thorin when you came back?"

"Aye I did" he nodded.

"That's my hobbit" she said ruffling his hair.

Then a sound in the distance caught her ears. Solaris stood and turned to the mountain top behind them.

"Oh no" she said.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked.

"Wargs and Orcs, come here"

She pulled Bilbo onto her back and ran to the others.

"Out of the frying-pan and into the fire" Bilbo said.

* * *

><p><strong>So what are you thinking about Thorin and Solaris's relationship? Let me know, Love Mayday xx<br>**


	10. Anywhere for You

"Guys" Solaris shouted as she ran into the clearing and let Bilbo down. "Wargs and Orcs" as soon as she said it figures loomed at the top of the hill.

"RUN!" Gandalf shouted.

"Gandalf we will never outrun them" Solaris shouted.

She turned and sent one of her goblin arrows back. She hit a Warg in the forehead and it went down with a crash. They came to a stop and started to fight with arrows and swords. Some of the dwarves got to the edge of the cliff and stopped.

"It's a dead end" Nori shouted.

"Up in the trees, all of you!" Gandalf shouted.

As a child Solaris had been an excellent tree climber. She dashed around giving the dwarves a lift up to the lowest branches they could find. She then leapt into a tree herself and scrambled as far as she could go till she came across Balin, Dwalin and Thorin.

"Is everyone up?" she asked.

"I think so" Dwalin replied.

The Wargs came and clawed and snapped at the bottom of the trees. Suddenly they stopped and everyone's eyes were drawn to a massive pale orc sitting on a white Warg.

"Azog" Thorin said and Solaris looked from him to the orc who was truly terrifying.

"He's speaking to you Thorin but I can't understand" Solaris said quietly.

"It doesn't matter" he said gruffly, not turning to look at her.

She felt tears brim in her eyes and she wiped them away furiously.

"It cannot be" Thorin whispered.

The Pale Orc yelled in his black language and sent Wargs forward crashing into the bottom of the trees. Solaris's tree shook the hardest as it was the tree that Thorin was in. One of the trees started to timber and in doing so started to take the other trees down with it like dominoes. Thorin grabbed Solaris around her middle and held onto her as they clambered from one tree to another as they fell. They then came to a stop in the last tree and luckily this one didn't fall.

"I'm okay" Solaris said wriggling out of Thorin's arm and onto her own branch.

She then felt the heat of something orange fly past her head, she watched as a flaming pine cone hit a Warg and caught his coat alight.

"Laris" her name was called and Fili dropped a flaming pine cone down to her. She tossed it from one hand to the other as she lit some more for the others and they then launched them down to the ground. A ring of fire was soon around them and the Wargs went running. Everyone started to cheer but their cheering was short lived as the tree started to fall and stopped horizontally over the cliff.

"Hold on" Kili shouted from next to Solaris.

Dori and Ori had fallen and were hanging from Gandalf's staff.

"No, where are you going?" Kili suddenly shouted and Solaris turned her head and saw Thorin standing.

"Thorin!" she yelled. "Don't, Gandalf" she called desperately "Tell me what to do!"

"There is nothing you can do" Gandalf shouted back.

Tears streamed down her face as she watched Thorin run towards the orc. On his white Warg Azog jumped and knocked Thorin to the ground. Solaris tried to push herself up but her arms were failing her.

"There is nothing" Kili said from next to her, she looked and saw that there were tears on his face to.

"There is always something" she said and with a final pull she got herself up onto the tree. She watched as the Warg picked Thorin up in its mouth and he cried out in pain.

"No" Solaris said and started to run.

As she ran forward she pulled her final arrow from the quiver and sent it flying. She didn't have good aim and it went into the Warg's shoulder. It shook its head and tossed Thorin to the side and growled. She ran as fast as she could and skidded to Thorin's side. There was no way she'd be able to move him any where, she turned and saw another Orc approaching. She leant over Thorin and watched as they got closer.

"Don't" she pleaded. "Please don't" tears continued to fall down her cheeks and sting her cut. The second orc in charge lowered his blade and placed it under her chin.

"What is this, never did I think I'd see an elf protecting Thorin Oakenshield" Azog said. The blade tickled Solaris's skin as she swallowed.

"Tell me, She-Elf do you love this dwarf for I see no other reason for why you would choose to protect him?" Azog said.

"What?" she asked blinking.

"Do you love him?" Azog asked.

"I, I…" suddenly the blade was gone from her throat and the orc was tussling with a little hobbit.

"Bilbo!" Solaris exclaimed grabbing Thorin's sword but Bilbo had stabbed the Orc first. Together Solaris and Bilbo stood in-front of Thorin. Three Wargs with Orcs started to advance forward but before they got to the elf and hobbit the other dwarves came to their rescue. Solaris held onto Thorin's elven blade and raced back to his side. "Thorin" she whispered shaking his shoulder gently. "Please Thorin wake up"

A new sound then echoed in her ears and she looked into the sky and saw large birds circling. Thinking that they were vultures Solaris attempted the last thing she could think of.

"Fallan ho quenat!" (heal his body) she shouted in Elvish and held her hand above Thorin's body. A purple light came from her hand and shone brightly at first but it then started to dim. Her vision started to blur and she felt all the energy in her body leave her. An eagle then swooped past her and took Thorin in his talons. She watched as the others were lifted into the air, an eagle then came for her and she jumped onto its back and nestled into the hollow between its wings. She took a deep breath and let sleep take her.

* * *

><p>The eagle got as low as it could to the rock and let Solaris slide from his back and then took off. She was awake but she didn't want to open her eyes, she didn't want to see what lay before her. In her hands she gripped the hilt of Thorin's sword; she pulled her knees as close as she could and turned her head down.<p>

"Laris" someone called softly in her ear.

"No" she said shaking her head.

"He's alright, everyone's alright"

She opened her eyes and saw Fili looking down at her. "Thorin's ok?"

"He's fine" he said "Come on"

He put a hand under her elbow and helped her get to her feet. He put an arm around her waist and walked her forward. Thorin was now standing and Solaris saw him shake the helping hands away.

"You!" he said gruffly at Bilbo. "What were you doing, you nearly got yourself killed. Did I say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us" he said walking over to Bilbo. Solaris let her head hang. He had truly learnt nothing. "I have never been so wrong in all my life" he suddenly said and pulled Bilbo into a crushing hug. "I am sorry I doubted you"

"No I would have doubted me to; I'm not a hero or a warrior. Not even a burglar" Bilbo said "But you should also be thanking Solaris, she did the most putting herself between you and the orc"

Thorin turned and looked at Solaris. Without so much as a word he strode over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I am sorry for everything I said and did" he said pulling back and wiping away the crusted blood from her cheek with a gloved hand. He held both sides of her head with his hands and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I would do it over again" she whispered hoarsely.

"What Lady Solaris has failed to tell you is that she attempted to heal you with magic Thorin" Gandalf said "That is why she is so exhausted now, that kind of magic is hard enough let alone for young elf such as Laris here"

Thorin studied Solaris's face. "I owe you a great debt" he said and Solaris smiled.

"Loose the attitude and we've got a deal" she said holding her hand out and with a smile Thorin shook it.

"Here's your sword by the way" she said handing the blade back to the dwarf.

Their fellow dwarves cheered, they finally got the chance to look around and Thorin froze.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked.

They all turned and looked in the distance to see a mountain standing solitary.

"Erebor" Gandalf said "The Lonely Mountain, the last of the great dwarf Kingdoms of middle earth"

"Our home" Thorin whispered.

"A raven" Oin said as a bird chirped "The birds are returning to the mountain"

"That, my dear Oin is a thrush" Gandalf said.

"But we'll take it as a sign, a good omen" Thorin said.

"Your right" Bilbo sighed "I do believe the worst is behind us"

* * *

><p><strong>So we're up to the end of the first film. This chapter was so emotional to write! I'm really enjoying this story and I hope your enjoying it too! Let me know your thoughts about Solaris, I'f love to know what you think of my OC. Everything 'The Hobbit' or 'The Lord of the Rings' related belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Tauriel belongs to Peter Jackson. Think I'm going to upload the rest of my story under a new title so that I can stay in line with the films. But have no fear, I will put in the description of the new story that Anything for you is the first section. If that makes sense :P love Mayday xx<strong>


End file.
